Service providers and network operators strive to provide quality service to users. In the context of networks, signal degradation may pose significant challenges in providing quality service. For example, interference in return path RF frequencies is the most common cause of upstream transmission failure. Connection-oriented protocols, such as TCP, will typically retransmit lost packets. However, real-time streaming protocols used in voice and video do not. The loss of upstream packets results in poor quality voice and video experience from a user perspective. QAM analysis provides a meaningful capability to identify and resolve return path signal impairments.
Packages composed of hardware and software are available to characterize an upstream communication channel. However, such packages are expensive to purchase, license and maintain, require specialized skills to install, operate and maintain, are band-limited to a finite number of connections and require rack space and power, and typically result in user down-time when hardware is installed or sweeps are in progress. Improved and advanced techniques are needed in order to accurately, efficiently, and quickly characterize upstream communication channels.